


Drabble: "Flesh On Flesh"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk needs human touch.  He's human!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Flesh On Flesh"

Title: "Flesh On Flesh"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Codes: K/R  
Summary: Kirk and Rand get together

=================================

 

Captain Kirk did not make it a habit to hit on the women under his command, but for Yeoman Rand he made an exception. The girl was hot to trot, and she had what it took. All decisions should be so easy, all outcomes, as pleasant!

Janice assured Jim that she believed in discretion and wouldn't create problems. Kirk murmered tender endearments as they embraced.

Their skins burned wherever they touched each other. God, it was hot! They kissed hungrily, undressed quickly and stood together naked, pressed together, hands all over each other.

"We need this!" Kirk said. "We're human!


End file.
